


La dimostrazione pratica di Momoi.

by Lia483



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Hand Jobs, Momoi's Boobs, Touou Academy Second Year, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Lavoro che partecipa all'Italian P0rn Fest #12Prompt: Momoi spiega l’inesattezza di una delle riviste di Aomine con una dimostrazione pratica.Aomine era sicuro di rimpiangere il momento in cui i suoi ormoni erano venuti fuori ed era stato attratto per la prima volta da un seno. E non un seno qualsiasi.





	La dimostrazione pratica di Momoi.

Aomine era sicuro di rimpiangere il momento in cui i suoi ormoni erano venuti fuori ed era stato attratto per la prima volta da un seno. E non un seno qualsiasi.  
Quello della sua migliore amica era, tolte le tette delle sue idols preferite, il più attraente e sexy di sempre. E lui non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo.  
Maledizione a Satsuki che in estate era costretta - sapeva che non lo faceva apposta, lei se ne lamentava ogni giorno - a mettere allo stesso tempo i suoi reggiseni spessi, necessari a contenere tanta "carne", e magliette più scollate per non soffrire il caldo. Almeno d'inverno aveva le felpe, la giacca, qualcosa copriva le dolci colline di pelle chiara e morbida.  
Doveva essere morbidissima. Anni di tenersi per mano o di toccarsi gli avevano dato la conoscenza di quanto fosse morbida la pelle di Momoi, ma quel punto... doveva essere ancora più soffice e dolce, come affondare la faccia nella panna.  
Si lasciò scappare un gemito come di animale ferito, rendendosi conto di dove i suoi pensieri erano andati a parare.  
Attirò però così l'attenzione di Momoi, fino a quel momento concentrata sui compiti estivi che entrambi avrebbero dovuto fare - Aomine non ci aveva neanche provato - nella camera della ragazza.  
Non avevano ancora fatto una pausa da quando la signora Momoi era venuta a dire loro che stava uscendo. Non era preoccupata, stavano insieme da quando erano nati, si fidava di Aomine come se fosse suo figlio.  
Il giocatore cercò di concentrarsi su quel dettaglio. Non poteva di certo mancare di rispetto alla zia e alla sua fiducia, fantasticando sulle tette meravigliose di sua figlia...  
Grugnì di nuovo, dandosi dell'idiota.  
"Dai-chan?"  
"Cosa?"  
Per quanto cercasse di controllarsi, la sua voce uscì un po' roca. Almeno era felice di essere sdraiato a pancia sotto, invece che supino come al solito. Se Aomine Jr. si era svegliato, era nascosto.  
"È da almeno dieci minuti che fai versi come se stessi morendo. È inquietante" commentò la ragazza, guardandolo con attenzione. "Se proprio non vuoi aiutarmi, almeno non deconcentrarmi."  
"Uhm sì, scusa..." rispose, approfittando per lanciarle un'altra occhiata mentre lei si sporgeva in avanti sul kotatsu per prendere un altro libro, la maglietta che si abbassava a mostrare un'altra porzione di pelle lattea.  
Il suo cazzo si contrasse nei pantaloni.  
Cercò di distogliere lo sguardo, sapendo che era pericoloso guardarla così apertamente. Lei aveva un sesto senso per queste cose, il suo istinto femminile l'avrebbe individuato e avrebbe capito che le stava guardando le tette. E a quel punto... non era sicuro di quale sarebbe stata la reazione della sua migliore amica. Di principio sarebbe stato cacciato dalla camera e avrebbe poi dovuto farsi i compiti da solo. E con quello gli sarebbe andata fin bene...  
"Dai-chan?"  
"Cosa?" Cercò di non suonare colpevole, ma un'occhiata al suo viso gli disse che era troppo tardi e psicologicamente si preparò.  
"Ho guardato una delle tue riviste l'altro giorno."  
Questa... non era la frase che si aspettava. "Non è roba per una ragazza, Satsuki!"  
Lei continuò come se non l'avesse sentito. "C'era questa cosa che la ragazza faceva con il seno... Penso che non fosse per niente realistica, aveva forse una C, non so come fai a leggere certe cose."  
Aomine aveva una vaga idea del porno che Momoi aveva trovato e, oltre a peggiorare la sua erezione, non era sicuro di quale avrebbe dovuto essere il punto di parlargliene. A meno che non lo stesse torturando psicologicamente facendogli immaginare cose... "Cosa stai dicendo...?"  
"Penso che con una coppa F sarebbe stato meglio nel disegno, e anche nella realtà... Dai-chan, potresti girarti sulla schiena, per favore?"  
Aomine non si accorse nemmeno di aver ubbidito all'ordine mentre la osservava alzarsi e raggiungerlo dall'altro lato del tavolo.  
Prima che potesse reagire, lei si era seduta sulle sue ginocchia e si era sfilata la maglietta senza maniche che indossava.  
L'asso della Generazione dei Miracoli rimase completamente immobile, come un animale colpito dai fari, mentre Momoi continuava a parlare come se niente fosse, slacciandosi il reggiseno. "Leggere dei porno completamente inesatti non ha alcun senso, Dai-chan. A me non eccitano per niente. Vorrei almeno masturbarmi con qualcosa di realistico..."  
Bloccandosi sul pensiero della sua migliore amica che si toccava e sulla discesa lungo le braccia delle spalline bianco perla del reggiseno, il cervello del ragazzo si bloccò del tutto.  
Momoi scartò il reggiseno di lato, lasciando il petto libero, e sembrò prendere fiato con piacere, prima di portare le mani ai pantaloni della tuta di Aomine.  
"Dai-chan, non indossi l'intimo. Sempre il solito pervertito."  
Soltanto quando si ritrovò con la mezza erezione nuda, sembrò ritrovare la facoltà di pensiero e di parola. Andò subito a bloccare le mani della ragazza, mettendosi seduto.  
"Che cazzo, Satsuki! Cosa stai facendo?"  
Lei sorrise dolcemente, mentre rigirava le mani nella sua presa per prendergli i polsi. "Stavo soltanto seguendo il filo dei tuoi pensieri..."  
Non provò neanche a negare l'ovvio. "Non ero ancora arrivato così lontan-!" Si bloccò sull'ultima parola, ritrovandosi le mani appoggiate su quel seno a cui aveva dedicato i pensieri per la scorsa ora. Erano davvero così morbidi.  
"Beh, sono sempre stata più precoce di te, Dai-chan..." Vedendolo bloccato, fu lei a muovere le sue mani sui propri seni, inturgidendoli con quelle palme calde e ruvide da anni di basket. La sensazione le mandò un brivido lungo la schiena. "Ora torna sdraiato."  
A fatica Aomine riuscì a staccarsi e a fare come gli era stato detto, dando una piccola lamentela, almeno finché Momoi non gli tolse del tutto i pantaloni e non si sdraiò tra le sue gambe. Il fiato gli si bloccò mentre la osservava avvicinarsi abbastanza alla sua erezione da poterla circondare con i suoi grossi seni. E mioddio, il contrasto tra il suo cazzo scuro e arrossato con quella pelle chiara lo rese debole e fu felice di essere già sdraiato, altrimenti sarebbe finito per terra in un attimo.  
La ragazza alzò lo sguardo, tenendo ancora i seni premuti intorno a lui con le mani. Fece un sorrisetto saputo. "Vedi, Dai-chan, sarebbe stato impossibile farlo bene con meno di una coppa D."  
"Satsuki, spero che tu non stia facendo tutto questo solo per dimostrare un fottuto punto..."  
Di nuovo, la sua voce si spense mentre la ragazza piegava il collo, avvicinando la bocca alla punta e dandoci una piccola leccata esplorativa. Non aveva tolto le mani dai seni, non doveva essere una posizione comoda, infatti tirò subito su il collo, ma bastò quello perché Aomine gemesse forte prima di mordersi la lingua. "Cazzo!"  
Lei ripeté il gesto due o tre volte, con leccate più lunghe intorno alla punta.  
Gemette di nuovo, le mani che tiravano il bordo della maglia che ancora indossava, non sapendo cosa farne.  
Ci fu un'altra pausa e i seni allentarono la stretta intorno a lui. Si rialzò su un gomito, il sangue che ricominciava finalmente ad andare un pochino al cervello, e la guardò. Non aveva perso l'espressione sicura e tranquilla che aveva avuto fino a quel momento, ma il suo viso era ora rosso sulle guance e i suoi occhi mostravano una lieve incertezza su come procedere.  
Aomine si ricordò che non era soltanto la sua prima esperienza sessuale e agì d'istinto. Tirandosi su e quindi costringendola a spostarsi, la sollevò finché non fu seduta sulle sue cosce a cavalcioni. Lei lo guardò perplessa, non capendo perché l'avesse interrotta dal fargli quasi un pompino.  
Lui sorrise e piegò la testa di lato per baciarle la linea della mandibola. "Non volevo lasciar fare tutto a te."  
Le fece scivolare una mano sotto la gonna leggera che portava, accarezzandole la coscia nuda fin tra le gambe, dove trovò le mutandine già umide.  
Ringhiò a quella scoperta, mentre passava le dita sotto il tessuto e cominciava ad accarezzarla lentamente, tentando di riprodurre i movimenti che aveva visto nei porno, sperando che le piacesse.  
Momoi gemette piano e mosse i fianchi verso la sua mano, istintivamente, prima di riorganizzarsi appena. Tenendogli una mano sulla spalla per l'equilibrio, portò l'altra alla sua erezione. Cominciarono ad accarezzarsi a ritmo, prima lentamente e poi prendendo più confidenza e velocità.  
Momoi strinse la presa delle dita, mentre gli passava il pollice sulla punta, mentre Aomine la penetrava con un dito e con il pollice stuzzicava il clitoride.  
Entrambi gemevano, cercando di trattenere i suoni che potevano uscire con le finestre aperte.  
Si sentivano già vicini al culmine, mentre acceleravano i movimenti delle proprie mani.  
Aomine fu il primo a venire, gemendo roco e bloccandosi per qualche secondo mentre ricollegava il cervello. Poi si mosse con rinnovato vigore, accarezzandole più in fretta le pieghe bagnate e abbassando la bocca per succhiarle un seno con entusiasmo. La ragazza raggiunge l'orgasmo con un gemito più forte, inarcandosi verso le dita e la bocca di Aomine, senza fiato, prima di diventare morbida tra le sue braccia.  
L'asso la circondò e la strinse a sé, mentre tornava sdraiato con lei sopra, ignorando l'umidità tra di loro e ormai irrimediabile sulla gonna e la maglia di Aomine.  
Attesero di riprendersi, nel bagliore del post-orgasmo. Il ragazzo si portò le dita bagnate alla bocca, ripulendole.  
Momoi dovette capire cosa stava facendo e gli diede un pugno molto fiacco nel fianco. "Dai-chan!"  
Lui ridacchiò. "Volevo sentire se avevi un buon sapore..."  
Stavolta ricevette un pugno più sentito. "Pervertito."  
"Hai cominciato tu."  
Rimasero in silenzio qualche altro minuto, i loro cuori che riprendevano un ritmo normale, prima che Aomine le passasse la mano pulita tra la coda rosa di capelli. "Ehi Satsuki..."  
Lei alzò il viso dal suo petto, guardandolo dolcemente. "Sì, Dai-chan?"  
"Non ci siamo neanche baciati."  
Momoi arrossì, più ora che in tutto quello che avevano fatto. "Hai ragione... Non ci stavo pensando."  
"Eri troppo occupata a darmi dimostrazioni pratiche delle mie riviste..."  
"Non posso negarlo."  
Senza smettere di guardarsi negli occhi, si sporsero una verso l'altro e si scambiarono un bacio dolce e casto. Poi si sorrisero e se ne diedero un altro e un altro ancora, abituandosi ai movimenti e al sapore dell'altro. Erano così presi uno dall'altro che smisero e si riordinarono soltanto quando sentirono rientrare la signora Momoi.  
Mentre si rivestivano o si cambiavano gli abiti sporchi, non smettevano di guardarsi.  
Momoi si voltò appena al sentirsi chiamare dalla madre, ma Aomine le fece cenno di andare. Avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo più tardi per parlare di quello che era successo.

**Author's Note:**

> Appunti generali che non hanno una vera importanza ai fini della trama:  
> 1- La storia è ambientata nell'estate del loro secondo anno.  
> 2- Per mio personale headcanon, credo nel fatto che i due non hanno capito di essere attratti una dall'altro fino alla fine del primo anno, troppo impegnati con i vari problemi di Aomine. Quando Aomine ha cominciato a migliorare i suoi rapporti con gli altri, si è accorto in questa brusca maniera di essere attratto dalla sua migliore amica xD  
> 3- Sembra che Kise e Kuroko avessero una scommessa aperta su quando gli AoMomo si sarebbero messi insieme dal secondo anno della Teikou.


End file.
